The puns will be real
"The puns will be real" is a typeface that converts normal typefaces into hilarious puns. Example: FontBrothers Wikia - Papyrus is bonetrousled Why are skeletons so calm? Because nothing gets under their skin! Why can't skeletons play church music? Because they have no organs. What does a skeleton order at a restaurant? SPARERIBS Pretty humerous so far right? i have EVEN MORE My favorite instrument? the Trom'BONE', of course. My brother truly is a numb'SKULL' What do skeletons hate the most about wind? Nothing, it goes right through them. Why don't skeletons fight each other? They don't have the guts When does a skeleton laugh? When someone tickles his funny bone! In the end, Asgore made Papyrus a cool Hedge Skull-ture Papyrus doesn't like my hotdogs.' probally because he doesn't have the stomach for it!' Why are graveyards so noisy? Because of all the coffin! How did I know where you would go next? Oh I felt it in my bones! What? A telephone? Nah, I'm using a''' telebone'. These aren't all of them. I've got a '''skeleTON' more! Papyrus stood by the fire for too long. Now he's BONE-dry! What a bonehead.... I'm not fat. I'm just big boned! I'm so lazy, I'm bone idle! What do skeletons say before they begin dining? Bone-Appetit! That annoying dog came back and stole more of our bones. He even ran off with Papyrus' left leg! You could say he didn't leave him with a leg to stand on! What do you call a skeleton snake? A rattler! Have you seen my brother? I have a BONE to pick with him. What did the skeleton say while riding his Harley Davidson motorcycle? I’m bone to be wild! My brother always works himself down to the bone! Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling bonely What does a skeleton tile his roof with? Shin-gles! What do you do if you see a skeleton running across a road? Jump out of your skin and join him! Papyrus' date didn't go well, did it? Yeah, He only loves every bone in your body.... Skulls are always single because they have no body These jokes are very bare bones you wanna know why skeletons are terrible liars? Everyone can see right through them! what d'ye call a monkey with no skin? a babBONE! I don't know if I should put a little more BACKBONE into these jokes, but then again it is TIBIA expected that I'll get lazy and not try as hard to make a skele-TON of them... Dang... I'm such a BONEHEAD. I asked my brother the instrument one and he replied 'Bonegos' The dancing Skeleton seem to really be in skele-tune ''with the music what happens with a skeleton on e621? He gets a '''boner! '-Flowey "Hey! This is a kid friendly guide!" -Mettaton after threw Flowey out the window. What did the skeleton say when an army invaded his country? We're boned! What did the skeleton hear when an atomic bomb exploded? KABONE! Category:Pun page